degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25320855-20140806200733/@comment-5261392-20140807173414
This is beautiful, Catie. Thank you so much! Since you were kind enough to make me this collage, I'd figure I'd provide explanations as to why these ships are some of my favorite fictional friendships. *'Ryan/Seth' - These two are my favorite male/male friendship and I've loved them since their first interactions. Their dynamic that we saw in the premiere of the series - the boy from the wrong side of the tracks meets the nerdy, awkward, unpopular boy and they become friends - intrigued me from the start and it never fails to amaze me how these two boys from two completely different worlds became best friends and established a deep, emotional bond. They've been through so much together and care so deeply about one another - remember how Ryan was Seth's first real friend in Newport, helped him expand his social horizons, and defended him when he was being bullied? Or when Seth left Newport because he couldn't imagine life with Ryan? Or how Seth was there for Ryan after Marissa's death and prevented him from murdering Volchok, an action that would ruin his life? Or how Seth saved Ryan from an earthquake and when Ryan thanked him, Seth thanked Ryan for all the times he saved him? These two had so many wonderful moments, whether it be humorous, emotional, or a mixture of the two, and I adore everything about them. Their friendship felt so real. *'Ian/Mandy' - It never ceases to amaze me how, despite the fact that these two had a rough beginning (and by that, I mean Mandy cried rape when Ian rejected her romantic advances, but she apologized and has more than redeemed herself since then) yet they were able to overcome and deplete that toxicity and establish an unbreakable bond based on trust, understanding (especially since they've faced similar hardships), compassion, and willingness to protect and defend one another at all costs. *'Hanna/Emily' - Out of all the friendships on PLL, I believe these two have the most stable and least toxic one. Since both of them were tormented by Ali before she disappeared, they were able to form a tight bond and trust and care about one another very deeply. Hanna accepted Emily's sexuality and helped to strengthen Maya and Emily's relationship. Plus, they even lived together! These two comfort each other in times of hardship - and they have faced many together - and would do anything to protect each other. *'Fiona/Veronica' - I love these two so much. They've been through so much together, yet nothing could break their tight bond. They care so much and would do anything or each other. Their moments are always a highlight for me, whether it's Veronica helping Fiona out, them comforting each other, them having carefree and fun moments together, anything, really. *'The Gang '- This group ship particularly emotionally resonates with me because I understand how Rae feels when she just wants to put her painful past behind her and spend time with some new friends and how it's so tough on her to believe they actually enjoy her presence and how ultimately, she is the glue that holds them together. I can't even fully explain why I love this group so much, but I just adore their interactions, them as characters, and how everything they've gone through has strengthened their bond. *'Marco/Ellie' - These two have one of the most stable and least toxic friendships on the show. Ellie was the first person Marco came out to and accepted him, trust and understand each other, work out their issues together, were each other's first relationships, and have always been there for each other through thick and thin - all the more reasons why they're soulmates, even if it's in a platonic sense. *'Team Avatar' - This group was always one of my favorite parts of A:TLA. I always found it interesting how they had at least one member from every nation and one bending master from each of the arts. They helped Aang master all four elements and all of them, no matter which time they joined, were able to form an unbreakable, strong bond due to the fact that they traveled the world together and went through a tremendous spiritual journey and helped one another grow. *'The Golden Trio' - These two have one of the most iconic friendships in literature and for good reason. They were best friends since they were young kids and literally have been through hell and back together, but they still remained best friends and when Ron and Hermione fell in love, they still included Harry in their trio. They have such a beautiful friendship and its amazing how much love and support they grew to have for one another, how they were able to overcome so much adversity and still remain best friends through thick and thin, and how they've saved each other so many times and would do anything to protect each other. *'Summer/Marissa' - My ladies. After Ryan/Seth, Summer/Marissa was my favorite individual friendship from The O.C. and for good reason. These two were very realistic and whether they were gossiping or confiding to one another about life, these two always had each other's backs.